Vito Scaletta
Vito Scaletta was the protagonist of the 2010 video game Mafia II, and was a mobster and made man in the Falcone Crime Family. He had also appeared in the epilogue as the first game, although as an unidentified mobster who assassinated the first game's protagonist Tommy Angelo alongside his friend Joe Barbaro. This connection wasn't made until Chapter 14 in Mafia II Stairway to Heaven. He was voiced by Rick Pasqualone. Biography Vito was born in Sicily in 1925 to a very poor family. His father took his family, which also had Vito's mother and sister Frankie, and they moved to America and to a city called Empire Bay. But even there they couldn't escape poverty, and his father mostly spent his money for boozing. Vito met Joe Barbaro, and together they got into a life of crime. However bad luck hit Vito in 1943 when he was caught stealing and arrested when aged 18. He chose to join U.S. Army in the Italian campaigns rather than go to prison. He assisted in the invasion of Sicliy. In 1945, he took a bullet by a Nazi Soldier and was given sick leave and returned home. Joe managed to get a man to create fake documents to state that Vito wouldn't return to the army. Needing to pay off his father's debts which ended up becoming his mother and sister's priority after his dad's death, Vito begins to get involved in the Clemente Crime Family who Joe is working with. Vito manages to earn the $3000 dollars to pay off the debt, but is arrested for selling illegal gas stamps and sentenced to 10 years in prison. While in prison he meets gangster Leo Galante and forms a friendship with him, and Vito serves only 6 years after Leo pulls some strings. Vito joins the Falcone Crime Family in 1951 after his release from prison, who Joe joined up with after the Clemente's betrayed him and Vito. Vito becomes a made man, and they both take down the Clemente family for good when taking down the boss and his right hand man. Vito then puts in a good work for ex-Falcone soldier and friend Henry Tomasino, who is accepted into the family. But when Henry and Joe plan to make cash on the side by drug dealing, Vito is scepitcal as he was warned by another high respected mob boss Frank Vinci that dope was bad. But he agreed netherless and they began to get involved with Chinese drug dealers. But the Triads turned against them and butchered Henry in the park, which ended up with Vito and Joe killing many triads including enforcer Zhe Yun Wong who claimed that Henry was a government informant. This causes a war between the Triads and the mafia families after blaming them for the deaths of the Triad members. Joe and Vito also end up in a large debt after borrowing from a loan shark for the deal. They take many jobs, especially an assassination of ex-gangster and informant Tommy Angelo. Joe and Vito are then kidnapped by Vinci's men as Frank tries to find out what is going on, but they both massacre a load of Vinci's men and escape. Vito pays back the loan shark, finding out he was also the loan shark his father borrowed from, but decided to walk away. Vito was called by Underboss Eddie to meet boss Carlo at his Planetarium. While heading there, Vito is told to get into a limo by a mobster, which has Leo and the Traid's boss inside. They tell him that the only way he would walk was if he killed Carlo, who they are scared will rat everyone out when arrested. Vito agrees and heads straight to the Planetarium, where Carlo waits and tries to convince Joe to kill Vito on the agreement he will be given the role of a Capo. But Joe decides against the idea and assists Vito in taking down Carlo. When leaving, Vito and Joe come across Leo and many gangsters waiting for them. Leo asks Vito to join him in a separate car as there is "more to talk about". Joe gets into another car, which takes him to a different direction. When Vito panics and asks Leo where the mobsters are taking Joe, Leo apologizes and states that Joe wasn't part of their deal, and realization of the situation hits Vito. Category:Mafia Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Thugs Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anti-Villain